Storage tanks are known to store liquids. The stored liquid may occupy the entire space in the storage tank. When the stored liquids are heated, those liquids can expand. As the stored liquid is already full, there may not be any space for the expanded liquid to occupy. Thus, in the absence of space for expansion, pressure can develop in the storage tanks, and shortened hold times or undesirable events can occur.